


Of strange timing and good sex

by blackm00n5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Erwin Smith, belly bulges from the dick inside them, but i love it, i don't know what it's called - Freeform, they're already an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: Erwin has....odd timing. This isn't news to Levi, of course. But was mid-coitus really the time for life altering questions?





	Of strange timing and good sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inexplicable headcanon that Erwin has some of the weirdest timing with things and Levi is used to it by now. For day six of eruri week, marriage! Also, I wrote this mostly because I've discovered a love for the thing where the belly bulges out because of the dick while someone is getting fucked. I have no idea if that has a name but it's my new favorite thing.
> 
> If I've missed a tag, please let me know!

Erwin, Levi had learned, had some strange timing. 

Which made sense, in a way. The man was a tactical genius, he was always thinking through the most efficient ways to do things. His mind was always working, from the moment he woke up to the moment he passed out, with the occasional break in between when Levi was moaning and writhing on his cock. And even then, sometimes Erwin was still too busy thinking, much to Levi’s annoyance. So, it wasn’t unusual for Erwin to blurt out strange things at stranger times. Plans for unlikely scenarios during dinner, odd ideas for Hange to explore while getting dressed. Levi could usually see it coming, could see that thoughtful glaze come over those pretty blue eyes before he started spouting out nonsense that had nothing to do with whatever they had been doing. 

Which is what lead to the current situation.

Levi was face down on their bed - and he loved that, being able to call it their bed. It sent a thrill down his spine that was so much better than any arousal had ever been. - when it happened. Gripping so tightly at the sheets they might rip, Erwin holding his hips up as he pounded into him hard enough to make the bed frame creak. Levi was losing his damn mind, already, and he had been for what felt like centuries. But Erwin had planned for that, it’s why he had flipped Levi around and went to work on him so quickly, eating him out until Levi was a quivering mess demanding to be fucked. 

Levi rather liked this side of Erwin. 

And Levi was close, so close. Tightening and clenching around Erwin’s cock as he whined and gasped out a string of  _ ‘Ohfuckharderplease’ _ . Instead of listening, though, Erwin’s pace slowed and he leaned down until he was laid over Levi’s back. Which was strange in of itself, because Levi didnt often say "please", especially in bed. He was usually very much in control during sex, didn't ask so much as he demanded. So when he  _ did _ ask, when he let go enough to beg, Erwin usually obliged quickly and eagerly. Instead, he pressed his lips against Levi’s skin, just behind his ear, and he had to release Levi’s hip to brace on the bed with his arm to keep from losing balance. Levi made a noise that might have been a growl if not for how desperate it sounded, and he tried to push his hips back against Erwin. 

“Marry me.” Erwin breathed out. Levi tensed up, inhaling sharply. He didn’t answer for a long moment, then he shifted until he could look over his shoulder at Erwin.

“The fuck you on about, old man?” He managed to get out, rather demanding given his current position. 

Instead of answering, Erwin straightened back up. He slid out of Levi - ignoring the whine he got in protest - and reached his hand to try and turn him. It wasn’t quite so easy to move him around with one arm, but Levi shifted and rearranged until he was on his back when he realized that's what Erwin wanted, looking up at him. His brows drawn together, face flushed as he tried to catch his breath. Erwin’s eyes were shockingly clear, though his face was red and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He settled between Levi’s open legs, and reached to trail his fingertips down the side of Levi’s face. 

“I love you.” He said, voice soft even despite how he was still a little breathless. “I’m so, irrevocably in love with you. And I want to be yours, entirely. And for you to be mine.”

“I already am yours, old man. Or are you going senile?” Levi huffed out. But he wrapped his hand lovingly around Erwin’s wrist, and his voice was soft as he spoke. 

This was always strange, for Levi. The way Erwin touched him. Reverent, like he was something holy. Levi’s relationship with physical intimacy had been strained, at best, when he and Erwin had met. Growing up believing sex was nothing more than a commodity, something to barter with and trade. Unpleasant but necessary to get what he wanted. The few times he'd had sex before Erwin, he had just wanted it to be over with as soon as possible and his partners had never really cared for his pleasure at all. It had always been ‘fucking’ and the idea of ‘making love’ was a damn joke. So even now, after years of being with him, being touched so gently was a shock to Levi. It made his stomach flip and made his head feel a little light.

“We know that we won’t both survive long enough to see peace.” Erwin said, pressing his hand more firmly against Levi’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Levi rubbed his own thumb back and forth over Erwin’s wrist. “And I don’t see a point in waiting for that impossible future before ‘settling down’, so to speak. And I know  _ you _ don’t see much a point in marriage, especially not for us. But I want it, Levi. I want to call you my husband.” 

There was something about the way he said it, something about the earnest sincerity he had that made Levi’s chest tighten up. It made warmth wash over him, and it made the arousal spike right back up. But that wasn’t exactly unusual, Levi had always been addicted to the way Erwin made him feel. He had always wanted, desperately, to hand himself over whenever Erwin made him feel loved. And now was no different, feeling unbearably empty after having already been stretched on his cock for however long and already desperate for release. 

He reached with both hands for Erwin’s face, and Erwin leaned down so he could reach. Levi kept pulling him down until he could kiss him. Biting at his bottom lip, groaning low in his throat as Erwin pressed back into the kiss eagerly.

“Fuck me.” Levi demanded, tugging at Erwin’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

Erwin groaned, letting Levi drag his teeth over his bottom lip before he sat back up. He stared down at Levi, eyes lidded and more black than blue. He shifted, and Levi’s head tilted back into the pillows as Erwin pressed back into him. Slow and torturous, and Levi nearly sobbed. His legs fell even further open as Erwin shifted closer, and he could hear Erwin’s breath hitch. 

Erwin’s fingers touched his stomach, the touch curious and soft and Levi forced himself to lift his head to see what the fuck he was doing. It didn’t take long to figure it out, either. Erwin’s fingers were brushing over the slight bulge in Levi’s lower stomach, where his cock was pushing up under Levi’s belly button. Levi groaned out loud, clenching around Erwin and when he tried to push his hips down, that bulge in his stomach pushed up.

“Fuck,” Erwin choked out, and Levi could see his pupils dilate. 

He rolled his hips slowly, watching the movement under Levi’s skin. Seemingly mesmerized by it, watching with rapt attention as he slowly rocked into Levi. He continued like that, for a minute or two, before Levi gave a frustrated whine.

“Erwin, dammit, move!” He was breathless as he said it, voice strained and desperate.

Erwin leaned back down over Levi, their mouths crashing together in a clumsy, desperate kiss. He braced his arm on the pillows beside Levi’s head, and he rocked his hips into Levi so harshly that they slid further up onto the bed. Levi’s hands flew up, one tangling into Erwin’s hair and the other curling around the back of his neck to keep him close as they kissed. He was overwhelmed by it all, by the desperation in Erwin’s touch and the pressure building in his belly as he was pushed closer and closer to that edge.

“Ask me again.” Levi gasped out, muffled against Erwin’s lips, though he wasn’t so sure what made him say it. Erwin’s movements only faltered briefly before he bit roughly at Levi’s lip. Then he dipped his head down by his ear, again, kissing sweetly at the curve of his jaw.

“Will you marry me?” He breathed out.

Levi’s back arched, and he cried out as he came. And wasn’t that something? The idea that Erwin wanted to marry him, that this amazing man wanted to be his, officially, sent pleasure coursing through him so harshly that he was able to come untouched. Levi might have laughed, if not for how good it felt. He had never thought this possible, had never expected to love so harshly it made his very soul ache. He gripped at Erwin, scratching perhaps too roughly at his shoulders as he rode out the aftershocks, as Erwin moaned his name and rocked his hips through his own orgasm. 

Slowly, Levi's arms went lax and they slid down Erwin's shoulders until they dropped down onto the bed. He gasped for breath, lazily kissing at the side of Erwin’s face as Erwin slumped down on him. They simply laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Levi’s breath caught in his throat when Erwin pulled out of him again, and he made a franky pathetic little noise when he felt Erwin’s release inside him. 

It wasn’t until after Erwin had lovingly, methodically cleaned Levi up and settled back down beside him on the bed that he said anything. Arm wrapped tightly around Levi’s waist, holding him close to his chest. He nuzzled sweetly at the side of his head, kissing over his temple.

“Was that a yes?” He asked softly. 

Levi almost wanted to laugh at the hesitant tone. The quiet uncertainty that Erwin hadn’t quite been able to hide. Because what other answer was there? What else could he possibly have said in response but yes? Levi turned in Erwin’s arms, moving around until they were face to face, and he lifted his hand up to cradle Erwin’s jaw. 

“It was a yes, dumbass.” He said, voice quiet. A bright, blinding smile broke out across Erwin’s face and he surged so quickly in to kiss him that they nearly bashed their foreheads together. Levi sighed against his lips, and for the first time he was thinking that maybe marriage wasn’t so stupid.


End file.
